particracy2fandomcom-20200214-history
Sogona
Sogona, officialy Republic of Sogona, is a nation located in the southeast of Terra. It shares borders only with Orukany, by the northwest. Sogona is composed by 7 states and 18,369,084 people living in it's territory. History: First Republic of Sogona - Early Times: The First Republic of Sogona is a period marked by no importance of the Government with it's citizens this have occured when the first Sogonan Party, the Cosmopolitan Unity Party, lost the presidential elections and after a short period of time was dissolved. The economic growth were almost zero, the public services, terrible, the capital city of Viana were abandoned, violence was at highest levels. This situation continued until 2078, when President Isaiah Bullock died. Second Republic of Sogona - The First Republic of Western Talmoria: Moved by this situation, a separatist movement risen in the entire territoy of the State of Salina: the Republic of Western Talmoria, granting it's official political independence but not territorial in 2086, made the politicians and the political parties look after the pouplation and after the country. The economic growth were rising, the public services, working better, the capital city were rising again, violence were at better levels. Sogona were waking up for a better life after Western Talmoria, but Western Talmoria was dissolved in 2094, and Sogona weren't going to be the same. Third Republic of Sogona: Marked by a period of political stability and stable economic and growth rates. The Republic of Sogona by the time was going into the same situation as the First Republic. In 2111, was founded the Federalist Party and in 2112, the National Demorcatic Party and the Republic Party, being that last dissolved several years later. The FP, together with the NDP and the RP would revolutionate the Sogonan Politics. Fourth Republic of Sogona - The Federalist Party Administration, the Second Republic of Western Talmoria and the war against Yonako: In 2115, Sogona would see it's longest administration by one party: The Federalist Party, that governed Sogona by 29 years. When Randolph Nazaria won the elections for President of the Republic, the FP started to work with it's allies: the NDP and the RP, being majority in the National Congress and the three unique parties in Sogona, these three parties were composing the National Cabinet and changing the Sogonan legislation for it's ideolologies. Emergencial reforms were done, the HoS ans HoG were unificated, the presidential terms, changed for 6 years, as the Legislative terms. These changes were corrected. The levels of economy, growht, efficiency of public services, health and education were booming, Sogona were becoming one of the most developed nations in the world. In 2129, moved by this growth and more civil liberties, the separatist movement of Western Talmoria was rising again. The Federalist govrnment, by the time, didn't accepted it, claiming the Court of International Law for an advisory opinion. But the government discovered that Western Talmoria wanted debate in peace. Finishing, the Federalist government dealed with the Western Talmorian authorities and has approved a pack of many types of liberties to Western Talmoria, includin the Political independence, not territorial, being territorial dismembration inconstitutional.' See complete article: Sogonan-Yonaki War In 2135, the Empire of Yonako were mobilizating itself for war with the Federal Republic of Akasati, the Federalist government got involved in the discussion and declared war to Yonako, respecting all war conventions. Otherwise, Yonako, contolled by only one party, has delcared war to Sogona, making use of Chemical and Nuclear weapons in Sogonan territory, in Western Talmoria and in the City of Viana, Sogonan Capital. Fifth Republic of Sogona - The Independent Party Administration: In 2144, the Federalist government lost popularity by the war, as the Federalist Party allies, this made the Federalist Party lose the presidential elections of that year for the coalition of the Independent Party, that defended Western Talmoria independence. Gretta Guldaman was elected for Sogonan Presidence, but 10 months later died with 71 years. Mrs. Guldaman government was marked by the excellent growth and economic rates. Being the public services work much more efficiently. Category:Nations Category:Sogona